Renewed Hope
by IlanaNight
Summary: As Cloud deals the finishing blow, he prepares to kill his former lover forever. But the sword goes through Sephiroth and kills Jenova instead. Sephiroth returns to Gaia as his former sane self...will Cloud and he make their old relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a SephirothxCloud Fanfic. It will include mild yaoi. If the idea of such pairings disturbs you then don't continue reading. This story is written for two of my friends, and with their help. The beginning of this story is a Final Fantasy VII plotline spoiler. It summarizes the events taking place in Crisis Core, FFVII, and Advent Children, with a few twists of my own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters therein, if I did then Zack sure as hell never would have had to kill Angeal….It took me months to beat him because I couldn't bring myself to kill him…**

**Now that that's over with, on with the story. Please R&R**

Cloud jumped up in the air, First Tsurugi splitting into Sixth Ken. The six shards of the massive sword floated ominously around Sephiroth, the metal wreathed in flame. He whipped the sword around to get the feel of the power running through it and then in a blast of heat and magic, used his final Limit Break.

The sword's shards sliced through Sephiroth's suspended form, seemingly bringing about his final end. And yet, after the flash of light that signaled the end of the Limit Break, Sephiroth still floated, appearing unscathed. The only sign of change was the lack of madness in the silverette's eyes. The usually livid green was now calm as an undisturbed meadow. A smile graced his lips and a look of complete peace and wholeness came over his features. Cloud had to admit, it fit him. When Sephiroth looked like that, it made Cloud feel as if the world was perfect.

Cloud hadn't seen that look in a while. After Sephiroth had discovered the alien creature Jenova, he had never had any peacefulness in his expression. The only expressions to grace his handsome features were rage and hate, hate for the entire planet and all who lived upon it. All because of the workings of a mad scientist and the controlling words of Jenova, who Sephiroth believed was his mother.

Before that fateful mission to Nibelheim, Cloud and Sephiroth had been engaged to be married. Cloud had hoped that for once he could find happiness and not have it taken away from him. Those hopes were crushed the instant Sephiroth opened the door which read **JENOVA PROJECT** at the mako reactor. There he found what he believed was evidence that the people of Gaia had tortured his mother's race into extinction. He had then proceeded to knock Cloud's friend Zack unconscious and burn Nibelheim to the ground. From then on, there had been endless war between the two once-lovers.

The rest of SOLDIER had gone into hiding at Cloud's request. That way there would still be some force of resistance if he did not succeed. Angeal, Genesis, and

Zack led the remaining factions of SOLDIER and kept in contact with Tseng, the head Turk. This kept the SOLDIERs up to date on the goings-on of the outside world.

All this had happened over the last three years. Cloud had faced off against Sephiroth a number of times, each one ending the same way. Cloud had not been able to kill him, because behind that mask of cool, calculating insanity, Cloud could still see the Sephiroth he had been in love with.

This time had been different. After the young Remnant had transformed into Sephiroth, Cloud had sensed that something was missing. Kadaj had only inherited Sephiroth's cruelty and insanity, not his love and compassion, therefore, when Sephiroth was reincarnated from Kadaj's cells, there was no love in his soul. The absence of that was enough to finally drive Cloud over the edge. He finally brought himself to kill the man he loved, because Sephiroth no longer had the ability to love.

At least, he was supposed to kill him. The Limit Break should have done it, and yet Sephiroth still hovered in the air above him, looking at peace. Slowly, Sephiroth floated down to the rooftop on which the battle had taken place, looking content the whole way down. When he reached the rooftop, it was as if he couldn't see what was around him. After a few minutes, however, his eyes began to refocus.

The first thing the green eyes saw when they returned to the world was a blond angel. His memory stirred as the sapphire eyes widened in surprise. Sephiroth knew the boy, but from where. Just as his mind began sifting through blurred memories, the blond opened his mouth and spoke. Sephiroth missed the question, being too entranced by the very sound. This boy must be an angel, for no human could have such a captivating voice.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth in confusion. The instant he had asked if the man was okay, Sephiroth's eyes had gotten a wistful look in them. He also hadn't answered the question. Cloud pondered that for a moment and decided that maybe Sephiroth was still readjusting. He stated the question again.

"General, are you alright?"

This time Sephiroth seemed to interpret the words. He smiled and replied, "I'm not sure. I can't remember anything aside from random facts such as my name and places I've been. Other than that, I feel, free. That's the only word I can find. Free." But in his head Sephiroth pondered. _Free of what? I'm certain that I haven't been captured. And this young man, why do I feel as if he is a part of me? Why do I feel incomplete?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, and sorry for updating so late. I have been out enjoying my summer and watching my little cousins. Oh, what a joy. (Please note the sarcasm in the previous sentence) This is going to be a very short chapter…It's not even really a chapter, just a bit of randomness that isn't even necessary. But, it was all I could think of to give an update. Also, there is a very important author note at the end, so don't skip it! See previous chapter for Disclaimer. Thank you for listening to my rant and please R&R**

_Back at the Northern Caves, SOLDIER Encampment_

Zack, Genesis, and Angeal sat in silence, pondering the fate of their friends. Genesis and Angeal worried mainly for Sephiroth, hoping that, against all odds, he would return perfectly sane. Well, maybe not perfectly sane, but more sane than his current state. The two of them missed him greatly. They had been ShinRa's terrible trio, the three generals of SOLDIER. Without Sephiroth, there was an emptiness in the air between them.

Zack, however, was severely worried about Cloud. The last time he had seen his favorite chocobo had been shortly after Sephiroth decided that the world was to be his vessel. Zack had offered to go after him, but Cloud wouldn't allow it, saying that Zack would be better use back in SOLDIER. So, against his better judgment, Zack had stayed behind with Genesis and Angeal.

The three of them ran a smooth operation at the SOLDIER Headquarters. Seeing as they were the only remaining First Class SOLDIERs on the force, the other SOLDIERs made sure to follow their every order. That was one good thing about SOLDIER, loyalty ran thick among all the ranks. Such a thing could not be said for the Turks.

The Turks were ShinRa's black ops. force before the world-dominating company had fallen from it's seat of power. They had been sent out to dispose of ShinRa's dirty laundry and make certain that no one went where they weren't meant to go. Now that ShinRa was no more, the Turks had taken up work for SOLDIER. They went out on reconnaissance missions to determine the state of they outside world and sometimes performed assassinations in order to help Cloud's cause. The Turks were not a family in the way SOLDIERs were. Any Turk would betray another to higher themselves in rank.

The three had gotten little sleep the past three years. No amount of exhaustion could convince them to get even an hour of uninterrupted sleep. Well, what human can sleep when their closest friends are in terrible danger.

**A/N Yes, I know it was short and pointless. However, this is all you will be getting for a while, since my nii-sans are returning for a visit. That means no updates for at least a month. Sorry…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renewed Hope Chapter 3**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in months…and my last update wasn't exactly very interesting. However, now that my nii-sans have taken their leave, midterms are over for school, and I have nothing filling up my schedule, I am going to update. I hope you can all forgive me for the late-ness.**

Cloud looked over at Sephiroth and was surprised to find the Silver General staring over at him with a wistful look in his eye. Cloud felt a tiny spark of hope bloom in his chest. "_Perhaps his memory will return…and everything will be how it was before." _

The two were traveling north from Edge, heading toward the SOLDIER headquarters. Cloud was going to bring Sephiroth back to his SOLDIERs, all of whom still considered him their General. He was also bringing Sephiroth back to his friends. Angeal and Genesis were waiting with bated breath for the return of their lost comrade. Cloud smiled at the thought of how their reunion would be. Genesis might even be stunned into silence. "_Hah, as if that would ever happen, he'll probably quote Loveless."_

"Something to be happy about, Cloud?" Sephiroth's smooth baritone cut into Cloud's thought processes. He looked over to find Sephiroth smiling over at him, and yet questioning him with his eyes.

"I'm just glad to be heading back to base, General. And to be bringing you with me. I'm sure everyone back at SOLDIER will be excited to see you." Cloud couldn't bring himself to tell Sephiroth about the atrocities he had committed in the last three years, but somehow, it felt as if he knew anyway.

"Will Genesis and Angeal be there?" Sephiroth asked, still staring at Cloud. _"Perhaps, if I talk to him long enough, the truth about this person will reveal itself. I want to know why I feel this way about him. No, I __**need **__to know."_

Cloud nodded. "Yes, they're waiting there for you. Zack too." Cloud felt that spark flare once more. _"He remembers Angeal and Genesis, maybe he'll remember Zack as well. And hopefully, someday, he'll remember me as well."_

"Lieutenant Fair? I'll bet he's only staying up there to be with Angeal, the two of them were always very close. I'm surprised Genesis didn't come along with you though, he usually jumps at the chance to prove himself." Sephiroth smirked, remembering Genesis' rather strange personality and habits. "Does he still quote Loveless?"

Cloud looked over at Sephiroth and burst into laughter. "Yes, yes he does. Quite frequently. And when I say that I mean every time someone makes a comment."

Sephiroth joined in Cloud's laughter, feeling something stir in his chest. _"What is this feeling? It's so new, and yet, it seems as if I've felt it before." _Sephiroth decided he liked the sound of Cloud's laugh, and added a comment that was sure to make him laugh once again. "Well, he's improved then. Poor fool used to quote Loveless every time anyone even opened their mouth. It was rather difficult to eat without having the whole play recited by the time the meal was over."

Cloud's laugh rang out again, with Sephiroth finding himself laughing too, the warm feeling filling his chest. Then, Cloud yawned widely, took out his PHS and checked the time. "Wow, it's past midnight, we should be getting to sleep. We've got a long march ahead of us, General."

Sephiroth smiled and nodded. "You speak true, Cloud, and please, call me Sephiroth. I feel General is too impersonal a term."

Cloud smiled. "Sephiroth then. Well, sleep well, we'll continue our journey at daybreak." Cloud laid down, closed his eyes and was quickly asleep. He slept with a smile on his face, dreaming of the hopeful future ahead of him.

Sephiroth followed some instinct in him, walking over to Cloud and kneeling beside his sleeping form. Sephiroth leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to Cloud's forehead and whispered. "Sleep well, Cloud." He then decided against walking back to the other side of camp where he was previously and instead laid himself out to sleep not five feet away from Cloud, and fell into dreams that had no images, only a feeling of warmth and whole-ness.

**A/N And there you have it! Chapter 3! I do intend to get a more steady updating schedule, so don't worry, this story will get finished. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, hey, umm... remember how I had this fic, and how I promised regular updates? No? Well, good, because for a good while so did I. And by good while I mean over two years. Ahahahahahaaaaa... Forgive me?**

* * *

A long trek, that had been an understatement. Sephiroth felt certain that Cloud should have been tired out by this. Walking through snow banks was not an easy task, even for a first such as himself. And, surely, Cloud wasn't a First Class, Sephiroth knew they were few and far between, and if Cloud were among them, he would be memorable.

These thoughts floating around his head flitted from topic to topic, but no matter what Sephiroth decided to focus on, his mind would meander back to the blonde walking beside him. A glance to his left gave Sephiroth the impression that Cloud, too, was deep in thought. Blue eyes were focused on a point in the distance that neither could see. Perhaps they were focused on something that wasn't there, but was present in his mind's eye.

As if feeling Sephiroth's eyes on him, Cloud was shaken out of his reverie. Blue eyes met green and Cloud tilted his head, question in his eyes. But Sephiroth merely looked away, continuing his walk forward. Cloud had been expecting a question of some sort, perhaps what he had been thinking, but he was thankful for the silence. It allowed him the opportunity to plan, and to reminisce.

A week into their journey, and the mountains SOLDIER now called home came into view. A grin spread across Cloud's face and he called across to Sephiroth, pointing, "See those mountains? We're almost there, Sephiroth. Almost home. You'd better prepare yourself, you've only got a couple more days without LOVELESS and honour filling your ears." Baritone laughter joined with tenor at that, and the pair found a new, hopeful urgency in their step.

They took camp at the base of the mountain, signs of the SOLDIER camp visible in the snow. Footpaths of lighter snowpack, and entire areas of the mountain with no snow at all for helicopter landing. From here, anyone up at the base could see them, and if they desired to, they could simply wait for troops to find them, but both Sephiroth and Cloud had agreed that they were done with waiting, they would eat and then begin the final part of their journey, climbing up to the entrance.

Their meal was taken in companionable silence. While Sephiroth still had a plethora of questions about who Cloud was, and why he felt so comfortable with him, he felt those would be best voiced when they were both under a safe roof. But, he had allowed himself to fall into what he might consider a friendship with the blonde, making simple conversation and asking after him whenever he drifted off into the back of his head. And Cloud had done the same in return. That little bit of closeness felt right to Sephiroth, so despite his natural tendency to distrust people, he opened up with Cloud.

It was times like this that Cloud almost wished he hadn't chose a cave system that opened half-way up the mountain for the SOLDIER base, or that they had expanded the lower tunnels to have an entrance at ground level. Sure, having the entrance higher was a tactical advantage in the case of any possible attack, but it also made getting home after a long, draining trip an unspeakable feat of will. It didn't help that Sephiroth managed to look as if he was taking a leisurely stroll down a street with a light breeze. Seems getting almost killed multiple times doesn't take much out of you.

Before they could even reach the mouth of the cave, a black feather floated down, twisting in the wind as they went and foreshadowing the soft voice that spoke above them, "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess, Hero of the Dawn, healer of Worlds."

Sephiroth looked up, a cat-like grin on his face, "Genesis. And here I was worrying that you wouldn't give me a proper greeting."

The auburn-haired SOLDIER dropped down, his wing folding in and disappearing as he matched Sephiroth's grin with one of delight, clapping him on the shoulder, "No better greeting could I imagine to give you. It has been far too long, my friend. Come, come, the others are waiting, and you know how... impatient... Zack can get." Genesis' hesitation belied his desire to use another, perhaps more derogatory word for Angeal's old student.

Cloud smiled softly at their interactions. He decided, right then, that even if he and Sephiroth never got back together as they had once been, if they merely remained friends, he would be content in seeing that smile on Sephiroth's face again.

* * *

**A/N: ...Two years does a lot to one's writing style, doesn't it. Ahahaha... Anyway, I won't make promises since I'm bad at those, but I really would like to finish this at some point. Bug me if I don't?**


End file.
